Portrait House
by Pandor4
Summary: On Hiatus. Adalbert Waffling, a wizard in the 1920’s, comes into inheritance of a very unique house, called the Portrait House. The house is said to be able to make many mysterious and wonderful things come about, during difficult times.
1. Inheriting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, except the plot.

Summary: Adalbert Waffling, a wizard in the 1920's, comes into inheritance of a very unique house, called the Portrait House. The house is said to be able to make many mysterious and wonderful things come about, during difficult times. Adalbert is just about to experience a few of those.

NOTE: This is set in the 1920's during the beginning of the reign of Grindelwald. There will be no mention of the future (Harry potter, ect.)

In a flat near the border of Germany, Adalbert Waffling woke with a start from his bed at an unexpected scratching coming from his window. He relaxed when he saw that it was only a small brown owl with a piece of parchment attached to its leg. Adalbert could not help but be nervous. Earlier that week, there had been a second attack in the wizarding world, near Berlin. It had been the second killing in two weeks. Both of the outcomes looked strikingly familiar.

In each case, men in dark robes had come out into a public place, using charms to disguise themselves even further. They had singled out about five people both times and had killed them on the spot. Neither of the groups of attackers stayed very long, just long enough that their Lord Grindelwald had commanded that a purification of the entire world would start soon. As soon as that message was conveyed the attackers would vanish leaving no trace for the aurors.

The attacks had left the wizard world in fear and doubt. Many had taken to not being out after dark in case the cloaked figures decided to appear again. Adalbert had no intention of being caught by these murderers and had taken to staying in his house for the rest of the week.

He did not often get owls and the one that had woken up filled him with dread. He suspected that it was some terrible news. A family member dead, but when he opened the window up and let the owl in he found that the parchment carried the seal of Gringotts. So maybe it was not such terrible news as a death.

Adalbert quickly removed the scroll from the bird and unrolled it. He read out loud to himself in a thick gruff voice. "'Mr. Adalbert Waffling, we at Gringotts fell it is important to notify you that you have recently come into possession of a large property in northern Britain, which was passed onto you by a deceased Noel Elwood. Gringotts requires that you visit the estate at least once with a goblin representative before you come into full possession of the property. We request that you respond to this message as soon as possible. --- Gringotts Wizarding Bank."

Adalbert's eyebrows furrowed together as he stared at the note in his hands. He had never even heard of a Noel Elwood. He could not even begin to imagine why some old batty witch would leave him an estate. Plus, now he would have to leave the house. He looked over at the clock on the wall. The goblins said that they wanted to see him as soon as possible, but Adalbert had no desire to leave the confines of his home, but he knew he would have to do it sooner or later. He decided to ponder it over a hot cup of tea and some toast.

He walked across the room and shrugged on a dark green robe and stuffed his wand into his pocket, before heading down the hall of his flat to a small sparsely furnished kitchen. Adalbert sat sleepily at the small table that was pushed into the corner of the small room, and began to flick his wand lazily at the shelves on the opposite wall. His breakfast began preparing itself as Adalbert ran his hands through his light brown hair.

It was halfway through his breakfast that Adalbert decided that it would be better to visit Gringotts now rather than later incase the attacks became more frequent. With that decided he pushed his half eaten breakfast away from himself and cast a quick scourgify on the kitchen and on himself. Before he walked down the hall into his study where his fire place was. Adalbert pulled out a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the fire. "Gringotts!"

This story goes along with my other story 'Twisted Summer' and can be read separately.

Pandora


	2. Gringotts

-1Adalbert Waffling stepped out of one of the many fireplaces that were lined up along the back wall of Gringotts's lobby and walked quickly over to one of the counters where there was a free space, looking around nervously. The goblin behind the counter looked up at him and in a deep scratchy voice asked, "What can I do for you?"

"Well, you see, this morning I was awoken by this small brown owl. I was scarred out of my wits for a second. With all of the terrible events that have been happening this week. Those attacks are quite strange don't you think? I mean who is that Grindelwald person anyways?" Adalbert was interrupted by the goblin clearing his throat.

"Please state clearly why you have visited Gringotts. There are many other customers to attend to." The goblin said, annoyed with Adalbert's ranting.

Adalbert sighed, "Very well, the owl was from Gringotts and the letter stated that I needed to come to Gringotts in order to gain possession of a property that was left to me by Noel Elwood." Adalbert explained to the Goblin.

"Name?"

"Adalbert Waffling."

"Ah, I see." The goblin said before suddenly shouting across the hall, "DAGGER!" As soon as the name had been shouted a short and rather fat goblin came hurrying towards them as fast as it's short legs would allow him to. Adalbert watched the progress of the goblin a bit amused, before turning his attention back to the other goblin. "This is Dagger, he will be port keying you to the location of the property and will return you safely when you are satisfied with looking at the estate."

"Superb. Thank you." Adalbert said quickly over his shoulder as he was dragged a way by his hand. Dagger pulled him quickly towards a small desk on the other side of the large hall. When they arrived at the other side the small goblin picked up a large metal ring about thirty centimeters in diameter.

"Hold onto this please." The goblin instructed. As soon as Adalbert took hold of the ring he felt the all too familiar pull at his navel and seconds later he found himself standing outside a large house in the middle of no where.

"This is the estate of the late Noel Elwood." The goblin explained "The closest wizarding contact you would have hear, would be in New Castle, and that is very far away. The land that goes with this house extends as far as your eye can see, and stops somewhere right after that. There are some powerful wards placed on the house, the usual anti-muggle but the land is also unplotable, along with anti-apparating wards. The only way to get to the land is if a portkey is made by the owner, the one we used was left by Noel Elwood, or Floo Powder, which can be opened or closed from inside the house. Would you like to take a look inside?" The goblin asked after he had explained the basics of the ground.

"Sounds brilliant. Lead the way." Adalbert said happily, liking the prospects of gaining ownership of the estate the more he heard about it. It was sure better than the flat he had in Germany. Adalbert looked at he goblin expectantly, waiting for him to lead the way towards the house.

"Maybe you misunderstood me, sir. I can not go into the house, only the one person that the estate was left to can enter the house and that would be you. I will have to wait outside for you."

"Oh." Adalbert said, a bit disappointed he would have to enter the house alone. "Very well, I suppose I will take a quick peak inside and be right back."

"Take your time, sir." The goblin said as it sat down a short tree stump. Adalbert sighed knowing that he would be unable to convince the goblin of going into the house with him. So Adalbert nervously walked towards the front of the large house. Once Adalbert reached the stairs that went up to the wrap around porch, he looked over his shoulder nervously to make sure that Dagger was still sitting there. Only when he saw that the goblin was staring off at the country side contently did Adalbert turn back to the house that was looming up over him.

He stared at the large set of double doors, their red paint pealing back from the wood, as he put his foot onto the first stair. It creaked loudly and Adalbert jumped back from stairs surprised as the noise filled what had been silence. Adalbert huffed. He was being stupid. There was no reason to be so afraid of going into a house that was going to be his. He quickly ran up the stairs and sighed in relief when nothing horrible had happened.

Gaining more confidence now Adalbert turned the door knob on the front door and pushed the door open. A harsh cold draft blew against Adalbert. All he could see inside the doorway was darkness. Gathering all the courage he could muster, Adalbert stepped quickly over the threshold of the door. As soon as he took a few more steps into the darkness though the door quickly shut behind him.

Adalbert panicked and turned around to open the door and leave, but found to his dismay that it was locked. The out of the darkness to his right came a soft voice of a little girl, "Who's there?" Adalbert nearly screamed and backed quickly away from the voice until he ran into something hard.

Another voice, this time the gruff voice of an old man from directly behind Adalbert's head spoke "Who is there!"

The voice of the girl asked the same question "Who's there?" More and more voices began to float out of the darkness.

"Who's there?"

"'ho's 'ere?"

"Who is there?"

"WHO IS THERE?"


End file.
